Marcus Kilbrook
---- |Row 9 title = Commendations |Row 9 info = War of the Lich Campaign Medal Fourth War Campaign Medal Cross of Llane Iron Horde Invasion Campaign Medal Broken Isles Campaign Medal Argus Campaign Medal |Row 10 title = Signature |Row 10 info = ---- |Allegiance = Grand Alliance |Branch = (Grand Alliance) |Service = 25 L.C. - Present |Commands = Knight-Captain Knight-Lieutenant Knight |Awards = War of the Lich Campaign Medal Fourth War Campaign Medal Cross of Llane Iron Horde Invasion Campaign Medal Broken Isles Campaign Medal Argus Campaign Medal |imagewidth = 360|Row 1 title = Role|Row 1 info = Knight}} Marcus Kilbrook (Born Marcus Lokolf-Willians Kilbrook, 28 April, 4 L.C.) is a fearsome Knight, a paragon of Gallantry. He's known for his undying diligence and his unhealthy obsession with the path of vengeance. Marcus begins his Military Career by joining the Silver Hand, rose through the ranks during Wrath of the Lich King and unfortunately, the Silver Hand and the Argent Crusade became defunct shortly after the Fall of the Lich King. Marcus departed to join the Grand Alliance Army to continue pursuing his dreams. Marcus is a fierce soldier that shows initiative to participate and aid the Alliance in many battles as he can muster, especially when it comes to face to face with the Horde. The only two dreams he pursues is reclaiming Stromgarde along with Trollbane & Arathorian kins and driving trolls to extinction. =Appearance= ---- Marcus is the epitome of what a stromic knight is in that he is essentially made for battle. He is exceptionally tall, standing at a height of 6 feet and seven inches, in which, due to his status a knight, he is at his peak physical condition. Based on his facial features and voice patterns, one can assume Marcus' age is in the early 30s. He has a fairly toned skin and red Arathorian marks going down the majority of his upper body and covering his back. On his face, he has a scar on his right eye, chin, and across the bridge of his nose and a black neatly groomed beard with ocean blue eyes. =Personality= ---- Marcus Kilbrook is an extremely fierce and determined man with a sense of humor to match his ferocity. Aside from his excellent fighting skills and monstrous strength, Marcus is an intimidating individual who immediately asserts that his enemies should be afraid of him, Marcus is clearly hugely respected among his peers. Once Marcus embraced the Knight's Code once again, he proved to be capable of being merciful and withhold honors in multiple campaigns and in several others. To his credit, Marcus is both dangerous and loyal in equal measure - as one of Stromgarde's most trusted and terrifying Champion, he follows the King of Stromgarde's orders without hesitation or complaint and outright devoted himself to the task of fighting the Horde in support of the plan that Alliance had. His respect and love for House Trollbane grew to the extent that he was seen simmering with rage during Horde's assault against Stromgarde in Battle for Stromgarde, despite not saying a single word. He cares tremendously about his own kin. He advanced his capacity to adapt by working with the other nations after the victory in the Arathi Highlands as a representative of his people. =& Armors= ---- Kil'tahelar (Shelved) A fairly long, broad blade made of Arcanite Steel, is held by a grip wrapped in high quality, stag skin dyed in black. With a single, sharp edge this weapon will protect Marcus from incoming blows while also giving him the ability to shred his enemies to pieces quickly. Kil'tahelar. It has a curved cross-guard, which makes sure the blade is both balanced and capable of protecting the owner's hands against any sliding sword. A small pommel is decorated with an exotic black gem. The blade itself is engraved 'Kil'tahelar' (Old Tongue translated to Common 'Troll Butcher'). The name of the owner's house has been engraved on the blade. This weapon is feared and admired throughout the lands and rightfully so. Marcus has grown so accustomed to this beautiful blade as soon as the Light stopped answering him, he'd never thought he'd carry this faithful blade with pride. Grandmaster Armors Marcus once wore a set of exquisite Armor. Proudly adorned himself in beautifully crafted armors made out of Arcanite The shoulders are fairly domed and quite large. His left shoulder pad is decorated with a head of a bear, curved towards the side while the other is plain, domed shoulder pad. The upper arms are protected by rounded, fully covering rerebraces that sit loosely under the shoulder plates. The lower arms are covered by vambraces which have several curved spikes attached near the bottom, shaped like a talon. The breastplate is made from various layers of squared metal sheets. It covers everything from the neck down and ending at the groin. The upper legs are covered by squared, layered metal cuisses. The lower legs are protected by greaves which have rows upon rows of a small metal piece, mimicking dragon scales. Rosewood A very long, broad, smooth blade made of adamantite is held by a grip wrapped in gilded, black smooth leather. With its sharp, dual-edged blade this weapon will slice, dice, stab and jab the enemies and decimate whatever's left of them. The blade has a thick, squared cross-guard, adding weight to the blade for a better weight balance, as well as offering hand protection during battle. The cross-guard has a simple orb on each side, this weapon clearly isn't a one of a kind. A thick pommel is decorated with common gems, nothing too impressive, but that's to be expected. The blade itself is engraved 'Rosewood', with a symbol of Roses on both sides which carries a sentimental value for Marcus and also is adorned in scratches from battles, which are perhaps the best marks for a decent weapon which serves its purpose. Mantle of Stromgarde (WIP) =History= ---- Birth of Marcus Lokolf-Williams Kilbrook Many hours. Many had been spent on the arrival of the Kilbrook’s third child. They had waited patiently until the time had come. Geilda had strained for a long while, screaming in agony before it had all come to a blissful end with the breaking sound that was Marcus’ first cry. The day was April 28th, 9 L.C. The newborn had been welcomed into the world by his two elder brothers, Thogard, the heir to the House Kilbrook, and Morrad, as well as his parents Geilda and Arageir. The doctor handed the infant to his mother, wrapped in a soft fleece blanket, allowing her to tend to him accordingly. She murmured in a soft tone, as to prevent startling the babe. “Kilbrook.” Arageir gave a firm nod in agreement, clasping a large hand onto the woman’s shoulder. “Ya’ve done well, my love. Rest now.” The man muttered before taking the child into his arms and to the nearby fireplace. He sat in the rocking chair, chuckling. “Welcome, young Marcus. Just like my dream, ya be disliked in the beginnin'. Spat upon 'n return ya shall give them Beatings. Insults shall be rewarded with duels. Ya will be a great Knight- One who 'arbors a godly persistence, unbreakable spirit 'n be a man with great determination. Then, within time, the people shall respect you, befriend you, as well as love 'n accept you as their own. You bear the middle name of your great ancestor, Lokolf the Greatbane, and just as he predicted, a prophecy... A descendant who bore his name shall surpass him and all those of Stromic and Alteraci origins. -You- Marcus, will surpass all of us, and the first to break the tradition.” And thus begins the story of Marcus Kilbrook. Stromgarde's Downfall Born in a wealthy family that possessed political power in the Kingdom of Stromgarde, House Kilbrook was once a vassal house, served under House Trollbane, the father Lord Arageir Kilbrook, and mother, Lady Geilda Kilbrook. Shortly after Marcus's birth, a tragedy struck upon the Kingdom of Stromgarde as the Orcish Horde invaded, brought Machine of Destruction and Ogres. The Horde brought such destruction to the beautiful kingdom and its cities, one by one. As they razed their homes, pillaged everything they found valuable... Butchered everyone, Marcus's parent gathered their armors and their weapons, the father instructed his two oldest sons with one of them carried Marcus as an infant to go down to the cellar and there lies a hidden tunnel that'd lead them to their safety. After they have successfully trekked out of the war, rumbled in Arathi Highlands, the Kilbrook brothers ventured through the mountain behind Stromgarde Keep with the aid of their father's adviser. They boarded the ship, traveled to a city of Stormwind where they would be placed in the Orphanage. Marcus was a newborn infant and he required constant supervision, therefore the infant was placed in a family. Marcus grew up as Marcus Mendenhall in Elwynn Forest, served as a farmhand and also a squire as he reached into appropriate age with his adoptive father, a Field Marshal of the Grand Alliance Army who happens to be a Farmer. For most of Marcus's youth, he did farm works, trained with his adoptive father, unfortunately, his childhood wasn't pleasant. His presence was mocked, ridiculed and bullied by children of his age, soldiers and even the members of the Nobility. These harsh environment did not stop him as he was trained into a skilled swordsman, Marcus learned several lessons which are, hand-to-hand combat, swordplay, and even fencing. Once he has reached to an age that he was deemed worthy to be squired. Roark Mendenhall brought Marcus to the Order of the Silver Hand to continue his training under Knight-Captain Gladstone's Wing Years and years as Marcus continued his training as a Squire, taking his swordsmanship to the new level and excel in wielding the Light. He has learned to use the Light to enchant his strength, speed, endurance with his comrades in the Silver Hand. Once Highlord Tirion Fordring founded the Crusade that welcomes everyone with open arms, including the horde. The Silver Hand vowed their dedication, lending a helping hand to the Crusade, providing them with men, armaments, therefore, their knights would have to train with the Horde. Marcus was reluctant to train with the Horde at first. Marcus almost committed an atrocity that would lead to his excommunication from the Silver Hand. Knight-Captain Gladstone and the Officers offered him condolences and guidance through rigorous training. War of the Lich King Campaign Prologue After hearing the aftermath of The battle for Light's Hope Chapel shook Isalder to his core, appalled with the details provided by the survivors of the battle. The fear of the Lich King and the Scourge begins to grow within Marcus, but that didn't stop him from envisioning himself joining the Argent Crusade, also he was summoned to Northrend to continue his training there. He knew the time's coming close by for him to start fighting for the first time. The journey to Howling Fjord was rough on the young Crusader. He was inexperienced, he has never exposed to this kind of cold, the chilly breeze of Howling Fjord, slowly degrading Marcus's morale to fight and as well as his ambitious attitude. Alongside the Argent Crusade, followed Highlord Tirion Fordring, to their desired destination, knowing that their forces could be overwhelmed with countless numbers of the Scourges, their numbers dwindle more and more... diminishing hopes as their comrade fell before their eyes, despite his lacking Morale, Marcus would constantly raise their hope and force them to retain it with determination and faith. After their journey from Howling Fjord to Icecrown Citadel, the soldiers showed gratitude towards Marcus for being the radiating beacon of hope and bravery... From that point, Marcus finally begins to understand the significance of indomitability in spirit, faith, and courage. Proving his worthiness Marcus enlisted himself as a volunteer to assault the Icecrown Citadel, the officer declined his enlistment due to lack of experience, he pleaded the officers to allow him to enlist in a division that's responsible for the siege, therefore, he decided its the best if he signs up for the Tournament to demonstrate his skills. A Knight of the lance and steed, it was perfect for Marcus. He's training to be a Knight, a riding training was included therefore he was at a huge advantage, thus that's where he met Noblesilver. While carrying the flame of hope and to encourage the squire within the Crusade to believe in themselves and make them realize that underdogs can rise within the ranks and become the Champions. Marcus was involved in several campaigns to strike against the Lich King, he was involved in Borean Tundra Campaign, Wintergrasp Battle, and Dragonblight Campaign, he became from Private to a Knight. Whilst adventurers of Alliance and Horde who was involved in the Northrend Campaign would be tested in the arena of champions. Marcus continued to train and gave one last plead to the Officer to let him enlist in a Siege Division, he was finally accepted and placed within the squadrons. He was involved with the breaching of the walls of the citadel. Marcus was one of the invaders that ventured into the Icecrown Citadel with a group of adventurers to slay Arthas, the Lich King. He didn't partake in the fight against the Lich King, he was appointed to defend the Entrance that leads to the Frozen Throne from any scourges that attempt to come to its master's aid. Discovering the Truth After returning to the Light's Hope Chapel, he received a letter with a seal, a House of Kilbrook seal, he opened and read through them, the letter's telling him that both of his brothers have been killed in action while battling at the Wrath's Gate. Also that he was deemed to be an heir to the House Kilbrook. Also explaining to him that he hailed from a place, called Stonemore. Another letter was handed to him, it was from Thogard, explaining to him that he's was originally a son of Arageir & Geilda Kilbrook, a Lord, and Lady of House Kilbrook, a Vassal House that served under House Trollbane. They fought valiantly and died against the Orcish Horde invasion to protect their children. Also, they're leaving their immense wealth to him. "Marcus. Just like within our father's dream, you’ll be disliked in the beginning. Spat upon and return you shall give them beatings. Insults shall be rewarded with duels. You will become a great Knight- One who harbors a godly persistence, indomitable faith, an unbreakable spirit and be a man with great determination. Then, within time, the people shall respect you, befriend you, as well as love and accept you as their own. You bear the name of your great ancestor, and just as he predicted, you shall surpass him and all those of Stroms and Alteraci origin.”. The last sentence of the letter is his plead, to avenge the Kilbrooks and take back Stromgarde and their home, Stonemore. After reading two letters, Marcus was in a shock, devastated, and overwhelmed with this discovery of his original family, thus he begins to mourn his fallen brothers and the old wounds slowly return. Fourth War Campaign After the Fall of the Lich King, Marcus and the other Knights returns to Light's Hope Chapel, from that point on, Marcus continues to train even further while the other Organizations purged the remaining Scarlets out of the Eastern Kingdom. The Crusaders were little to no match for the combined forces of the Argent Crusade. Even after their relentless war against the Scourge, the Argent's persevered. It was only a matter of days until the Scarlet's were driven out of from this World. Months after months, Marcus decided that he was content with his skills, therefore, returning back to Hearthglen and became an Instructor Aid, training young squires how to excel in swordplay. It didn't take long for the aged chapel to be rebuilt. The fortified walls were founded, surrounding the holy ground and a lasting peace was established in the grounds... So was Marcus's career as an Instructor Aid to train the Squires, he felt that something was amiss and decided to return back to Light's Hope Chapel and aid the Silver Hand once more by cleansing the remaining scourges in the Northern Region of the Eastern Kingdom and those surrounding and inside Stratholme. For the rest of his life, Marcus would see himself continuing being a Knight of the Order of the Silver Hand, aiding the Organization by cleansing the Undead, purifying the blight that infested the ground, and many different things, he was hectic. A busy knight. He strayed so far, sinking himself into a workaholic, almost forgetting the true meaning of Life. When the Forsaken Invaded Gilneas and at the same time the country was terrorized by a strange plague sweeping through the land, Marcus rallied with volunteers to aid the survivors by fighting back and giving them resources, food, shelters by providing transportation to escort them to Hearthglen or nearby cities that are safe. The gallant knight has fought against the Forsaken alongside the Gilneans... All of the bloodshed he has seen, all of the gilneans suffering through such a horrible time, it hurts him but he thought about his own home and how Gilneas was experiencing the same fate, he wouldn't stop fighting, he wouldn't give up until he was satisfied with the outcome. After the Forsaken met its defeat at the final battle of Gilneas, He led his squads to exterminate the remaining undead in Gilneas. After the event, Marcus was applauded for his amazing efforts and courage in Gilneas as it went through difficult times with the Worgen Infestation and Forsaken Invasion! The Gallant Clad in silver and blue, he comes riding through The strong and the bold, of legends untold The Paladin of our youth. ‘Twas there a young man armed with a bewitching sword Our hero, the Gallant, he spoke unto them my friend, my comrade, my brother in arms He has cometh for them so, He has searched high and low, for his brothers in arm. His black, charcoal hair, his stunning blue eyes that stare, shall shine the fear on his foes, The gallant young knight looked deep into their eyes, pressing arm into his comrades' chest. He protects them from the foes They hear his heart beating as if he were afraid already, And the Gallant confess. He's petrified, but refuse to reveal The brave young lord, the gentleman with a sword, The Cavalier with a dashing physique. Watching Feeling Knowing The enemies are not as intimidating as he thought they were, Yet he watches and feels Keeping them in the dark is the best way Let them figure out for themselves Let them know For this is why he rushed Wielding his blade, He slew many of them many flee in terror, The Gallant Watch his fallen foes gasp for air Drowning in their own blood, The Orc crawls towards him reaches for him as he, rested his brute hand on his, silver-plated boot and uttered "Aka'Magosh Lok'tar....." The Recognition Citizen of Hearthglen recognized his efforts as a Knight of the Silver Hand, they invited him to a ceremony, it was an opportunity to be Knighted! Marcus was easily overwhelmed with a lot of support he received, he couldn't deny and attended the Ceremony. After the ceremony, he walked out of the Chapel with the title 'Sir' and 'The Gallant' with him along with a badge, Cross of Llane. Broken Isle Campaign The Horror at the Broken Shore After years of "Disappearance" Marcus has appeared once again once the Legion has made their return back to Azeroth, on the Broken Shore. He has volunteered to join the assault on the Broken Shore along with the Silver Hand and the Highlord. Once setting his foot on the Broken Shore along with the Knights, the gallant knight felt an Intimidating aura, it was overwhelming feelings and he wasn't the only person to feel that way. The Silver Hand was slaughtered within their landfall onto the shore; the Legion had been waiting and successfully lured them into the trap like a duck in a pen. Marcus has joined the crusade onto the shore, managed to escape after escorting knights to their escape, for those who had been captured, he tried his best along with several knights to free every single one of them but failed to do so. The Silver Hand's only hope was for the reinforcement to arrive and aid them in the conquest of the Broken Shore, Alliance, and the Horde working together as Azerothian Force came to their rescue and begins banishing the demons back into their portals, they have stumbled across the Highlord, who fell into Gul'Dan's grasp. The horror as he saw the Highlord was sentenced to death by drowning into the whirling pool of fel, the Gallant's hope was shattered as his long revered leader, Highlord Tirion Fordring lost his life, Marcus as the Knight-Captain of the Silver Hand ordered a retreat because all hope was lost and there's no point in fighting the losing battle and he found spilling more blood to be unnecessary. After the Aftermath of the Broken Shore, The Order of Silver Hand has found someone worthy enough to take the reins and deemed them as the Beacon of Hope for the future of the Order. The new Highlord revolutionize the Order, welcoming the Light-wielding Organizations of both factions, Alliance, and the Horde to join in as one, Marcus swore his fealty to the new Highlord and would continue to serve the Silver Hand under the new Highlord. Argus Campaign Despite the uncertainty of Illidan's decision at the Tomb of Sargeras, the Alliance and Horde were determined to make use of it. Velen had called for both factions to convene at the Exodar, where they would make their push into Argus to finish the fight. Grand Artificer Romuul had finished progress on the Vindicaar and arrive on Argus to intercept the Army of the Light's vessel, the Xenedar. Once the Gallant has arrived at the assembly between the Betrayer and the Prime Naaru, Xe'ra along with the others, Turalyon, Velen, and even Alleria. The meeting of the Naaru and Illidan was unexpected, at least for Marcus. The moment that led the Betrayer to destroy her after she attempted to fill his vessel with holy light. Upon seeing Xe'ra destroyed, Marcus's hatred towards the Betrayer has returned, he would have wanted to help Turalyon slay Illidan but the Prophet has made no effort to retaliate against the Betrayer after his unspeakable actions, Marcus chose to stand down. He became conflicted on the turn of events, he'd begin to question the existence of the Demon Hunters while Illidan lectured them all on independence from magical entities. The Betrayer's words continue to anger the Gallant, forcing him to draw out The Promise, standing there... he didn't make an effort to strike the betrayer but to stare at it and thought about killing him once this is all over. Through the entirety of Antorus, the Burning Throne. Marcus ventured, alongside others such as Khadgar, Velen, Illidan, Magni, and other heroes in order to see The Burning Crusade's downfall. Their endeavors were successful, and the dark titan was sealed away for good. Battle For Azeroth The Ashes The amount of time of a quiet life for Isalder and his beautiful wife and their children in the Sanguine Keep in the Kilbrook Manor was unfortunately shortlived as the Stormwind Messenger approached them with a scrolled parchment with Symbol of House Wrynn sealed onto it. The parchment itself explains that Marcus was being summoned to Stormwind City by King Wrynn regarding the Horde's aggressiveness in Ashenvale and pushing their way to Darkshore, leaving destruction and suffering in their wake. The letter also, states that the King deemed Marcus Kilbrook as a Knight-Captain of the Grand Alliance Army, acknowledging his bravery and dedication to the Grand Alliance. Without any hesitation, Marcus gathered his armors and his blade, Kil'tahelar and trekked to Stormwind City to meet with the Military Personnel for the briefing before making his trip to Darkshore through the Portal provided by a mage but before, the Grand Marshal handed him a commissioned Knight-Captain Armors and as well a Sword. The Marshal appointed the Gallant to lead a squad of Stromic Knights. Upon stationed at the Darkshore, Marcus was appalled to see the number of civilians remained in Darkshore with the Horde closing in, the forest nearby was caught ablaze, the smell of the wood burning and the ashes blending with the air that he breathes. The cries of the Druids and the animals suffering in the forest. The Sentinel briefed him with the details, safe to say that Marcus has decided it was best to evacuate them immediately, ordering the squad to board the Civilians in the ship and send them for Darnassus. The smoke billowing from the distance seemed to get closer and bigger and as well the air's getting thicker. It made it difficult for Marcus because he was busy running back and forth along with his brothers & sisters in arms, escorting the civilians to the ships to ensure their safety. There they were, the orcs emerge from the forest, running wildly like savages they are, cleaving the civilians and the sentinels down in cold blood. Marcus grimaces at the sight of bloodthirsty horde before intercepting their advancement. The squad bolstered towards the Horde, the Gallant cleaved those who were unfortunate to stand in his way towards siege units in an attempt to dismantle it. As the weapons of both factions clashed with one and another, dropping bodies left to right, Marcus and his squad did their best of their abilities to buy civilians time to seek refugee to safety. It went on for a while and Marcus was already tired from swinging the giant claymore and wearing uncomfortable armors. The next thing he knew the sudden heat hits the squad from the back and the sound of flame roaring from the distance, Marcus has the chills in his spine, taking courage to look over his shoulder and eyes widens as his eyes capture the reflection of Teldrassil burning. Homecoming Marcus was unaware of the Grand Alliance and some organization's operations to reclaim Stromgarde until the news was brought up to him by Lucan the Adamant, his last living cousin who was stationed in Stormwind City, only temporarily to recruit able-bodied troops to either join the League of Arathor and volunteers to join their efforts to drive the Horde out of Arathi Highlands, hence reclaiming Stromgarde. The Gallant enlisted himself into the League of Arathor as a Volunteer. It was a long, stressful progress and eventually, the Champion decided it was fair to station his Knight, allowing him to join with the League of Arathor in an effort to reclaim Arathi Highlands in the name of the Grand Alliance and the High King Wrynn, himself. Little did Marcus know, he was little too late... Stromgarde was reclaimed but the battle still rages on in the Highlands, the Gallant was disappointed that he was not included in the reclamation of Stromgarde, however, he'll do his best to make it up by slaying the Horde and drive them out of his homeland. At least it is better this way so he wouldn't have sent any of his comrades to death, the memories of his personal campaign to claim a land scarred him forever, haunting him. The only thing that soothes his frightening flashbacks is a reminder that they did not die in vain. The Gallant's Downfall The Gallant knight soon faced yet another near-death experience, as one might imagine a knight does frequently. Stationed in Nazmir under the charge of Commander of the Grand Alliance, Marcus was tasked to survey a Search & Rescue mission to recover the missing spy. Thrust once more into the fray, the Gallant finds himself standing alone, put into yet another situation where his wits are being tested by fate. Narrowing his eyes, he meets the gaze of the enemy as he carefully grasps on to the hilt of his sword. He shifts his blade into boar's tooth carefully. The Gallant exhales, thinking about his daughter back at home, his lips curls into a smirk as he reminisces her smile. "My little trollslayer, forgive me," the tears begin to roll down his cheeks, as the pain of knowing how his death will devastate his daughter hits his heart. The next thing Marcus knows, savages circle around him, expanding the space. The Gallant rotates, maintaining his stance. He grows perplexed upon noticing one of the trolls was different; judging his skin as pale with death and marred with unique markings. Their gazes meet and the troll manages to send chills down Marcus's spine. A lump begins to develop in his throat, it wasn’t long until Marcus recalled the story of a Nazmani's Boogeyman. "No... Za'mot the Red?" Marcus called him out. Za'mot leaps toward him, realizing Marcus knew his identity. The Gallant's eyes widen as Za'mot embeds his swords deep into his flesh. The Strom grunts in pain, his hands lose their grip on the blade, and blood begins flowing out from the corner of his mouth. Marcus' brows twitch, gazing upon the towering troll in horror. Za'mot, with a ghastly smile, was delighted to see Marcus squirm in horror. The Nazmani Boogeyman finally speaks, boasting of his perceived victory, "Not so gallant now, Mistah Gallant?" The troll’s words manage to make him chuckle, and Isalder’ face softens up as if this very moment is a bliss to him. “Heh… I’ve had worse," he hocks a bloody loogie and spits on his face, egging him on. “You can kill me, but you cannot diminish the pride that I bring for Stromgarde and the Kilbrooks. Right now, my ancestors are looking down at me, smiling. Can you say the same about yours?” Marcus chortled through his nostrils. Simply enough, his words angered the Nazmani Boogeyman, a growl rumbles in his throat “Killin’ joo be ta easy, joo be a sacrifice fa G’huun!” The Calling In recent events, a military group that was being led under the guidance of Lord Marcus Kilbrook had gone missing. There were no sightings, no bodies, no evidence to assume they were deceased but they were missing. They had gone too long without some form of communication and it raised some concern among various alliance intelligence agencies. A high-ranking alliance official assembled a division consisting of various individuals skilled and adept in medical, tracking and combat. He has requested the recovery agency, the Milidynes Morgue's Deceased Soldier Identity Recovery Agency (D.S.I.R.A) to assist the rescue Party if they happen to discover the bodies. Before the rescue party was to deploy in Nazmir, it was said that the officer was approached by a small Lordaeronian woman, a physician who had armed, experienced guard at her side. She demanded that she be allowed to join up with the search party as every experienced hand was needed. There was hesitation, questioning of just where the woman got off in speaking to anyone in the manner she did but with enough sass, attitude and determination; Isauriel Rosewood joined the search for the missing party, including Marcus Kilbrook. While the Rescue Party traverses through the swamp of Nazmir on a mission to recover the missing party. The native sect took Marcus to Zul'Nazmani where the event will take place, the Sacrificing of Marcus Kilbrook, chained around his wrists and his ankles. The Gallant waddle frequently in the line, behind the chosen acolytes whose being sacrificed by their War-Mother, one by one. All hope was lost for the Gallant as his fate approaches closer and closer to the Altar. In a breeze, the arrows twangs towards him, breaking the chains to free the Strom. He was being rescued by an elven ranger, Llassar Silversworn who is twinging his arrows towards nearby guards, clearing the path for Marcus to escape. Beckoning Llassar to escape the hellhole with him, however, before he knows, the crawgs stampedes towards the elven ranger from all directions, one by one, the crawgs latches their maws onto Llassar's limbs and flesh, sinking in their jagged teeth in before tearing him apart. The screams echoed through the swamp, the agonizing pain Llassar suffered while being devoured alive... Fortunately, Marcus was found by Isauriel and her group, they came across a bloody scene and they thought he was dead but by some miracle, the Gallant cracked his eyes open with a weak smirk on his face. Isauriel commanded a mage to take them back home and the group was startled by the cackles and the chanting, the blood trolls were obviously hunting for Marcus. Nevertheless, the mage teleported the party safely back to Isauriel's home where she can mend Marcus as he's bedridden. It took many months of mending and therapy to bring Marcus back to his normal self but he was never the same after the incident as he was scarred mentally and physically. Marcus began his path as a Barbarian, finally embracing his family's traditions. He surrenders his blade, 'Kil'tahelar' and adopted new weapon, a dual-wielding battle-ax, naming them 'Trollbreaker' & 'Remorse' and surrendering his title as "The Gallant" Operation Blackrock and Roll Alliance has incepted information from the Horde by its spies of the Horde's immediate attempt of influencing the Darkforged to work against the Alliance. The Dark Irons refuses to let their mechanisms be turned against them and their allies. Mole machines were prepped to get around the Ironstand archers watching the Forgewright chains, meaning the Alliance was deployed directly into the thick of the area. A battle erupted in the Forgeworks for supremacy over the golem manufactory, with the stakes being that whatever side wins would have better defensive capabilities than the other one as these ancient golems would come to life to serve a new master. Marcus spotted a human sporting the marks of the Horde, enraged with such insult Marcus attacked her which led to a fight which Marcus ultimately won. His sense of supremacy did not last long as he was severely burned by a Warlock which forced the hulking strom to retreat to lick his wounds. Alliance won the day, claiming the golems and the manufactory for their faction after a very close fought battle. On the day after the battle for the Forgeworks, word arrived that Azerite had surfaced in the Cauldron, and the Alliance rushed to seize the area only to see that the Horde has already claimed it. The Alliance Forces split up to attempt seizing all four towers at the same time. Marcus climbed the tower only to get himself into a fight with a Fleshweaver. Fortunately for Marcus, the fight didn't last very long because he managed to sever one of her arms. The two factions fought a series of battles for control of the four towers that oversee the Cauldron, with each tower being certain to give strategic control of both the mining operations below and defense of the roads into and out of Blackrock from the north. The Horde succeeded in defending these towers that oversee the Cauldron, gaining an upper hand with bountiful of azerite. Kingdom of Stromgarde Warden of Strom Lord Marcus Kilbrook has worked tirelessly with his resolve and fortitude fighting on the behalf of Stromgarde and the Alliance on the warfront. His actions have inspired others to take up arms and fight for an ideal that embodies the heroism of Stromgarde itself. He threw his life on the line during countless interactions, including one that nearly resulted in getting his vocal cords getting ripped clean in his defiance against the Horde. He is more than deserving of this honor with his willingness to sacrifice himself for the freedom of others beneath Alliance banners. Duke Lionblood and many Stroms have recognized Marcus's hard works and dedication to the betterment of the Kingdom of Stromgarde and House Trollbane. Within the promotion ceremony, Duke Lionblood called Lord Kilbrook up and deemed him worthy of being a Warden of House Trollbane's greatest jewel, Stromgarde Keep. To his surprise, Marcus humbly accepts this huge responsibility, allowing it to sit on his shoulder thinking... At long last, his dream has been realized. The Bannerless Marcus was approached by a courier with a familiar tabard, the tabard of Lordaeron to deliver a heartbreaking news of his adoptive father, Roark Mendenhall's group was ambushed and was killed in the process by a group known as 'The Bannerless'. The news shook Marcus to his core, he was in a disbelief... He grieved... Then he blew the gasket, letting his emotions cloud his judgments. Marcus rounded up his Crimson Knights and sailed to Northrend immediately, wanting answers and deliver justice. (WIP) The Revelation (WIP) =Companions= ---- Baylon the Proud Baylon is a beautiful black Arathorian Horse with a Silver blaze running through from his forehead to his muzzle and four equal-length Silver socks, with wavy black-silvery manes. He is purchased as a young horse by Isalder and quickly develops an incredibly deep bond with him. Baylon is a hard worker who learns quickly and has a good grasp of what is required of him. He is courageous and determined, loyal, and compassionate. He warms quickly to people when shown even the smallest amount of kindness. He is very adaptable and deals well with each different situation that faces him; as a Noble Steed. Aurum Aurum has erect, medium ears with a tapered rounded point which are proportional to the equilateral triangle of the head. Foxy looks when it comes to shape and appearance. Aurum differs from other Corgi by being taller in length, having larger ears, and being slightly straighter of the leg. Aurum has a "fairy saddle", somewhat lighter markings on each side. His tail's naturally short and fluffy. Aurum has a Dark chocolate fur with white fairy saddle with bulging brown eyes. Marcus found Aurum by illegal animal trading, he saved him and loved him to the bottom of his heart, from that point on, months after months, Aurum became healthy again, his fur became beautiful once again. From a broken puppy to the happiest, loving, and quite a bouncy dog who always wag his cute little tail. Andale Andale is a well-conditioned Mustang of the Arathi Highlands, with a white bald face with four equal-length white socks. Andale has a beautiful, yet groomed brunette manes. He was discovered by Isalder, desperately fending off the Horde as they try to break him. The Mustang fought with all of his might while being poked with a spiked prod and beaten. It wasn't long until Andale was rescued by Isalder, the Hulking Barbarian, he struck these hordes down and freed the gigantic mustang. The Highland Mustang galloped over the hills, disappearing as Isalder'd thought forever but their paths crossed again, these two quickly developed a bond after Marcus's compassionate acts toward the steed. It was rather easy for Isalder to tame the horse, and decided to name him "Andale". Andale is a persistent and loyal highland mustang. He is courageous and determined, loyal, and compassionate. Andale is very reluctant when it comes to the interaction of people, other than Marcus due to recent events but he's slowly investing his trust in members of the Alliance, especially humans. Galadrial Galadrial is a golden colored with a blaze and three white stockings. Her date of birth and parentage are unconfirmed, but she was believed to be birthed by a prized warhorse. She was sold to Gilneas by her owner, an elderly farmer. The horse's breeding was thought to be primarily Gilnean though she did have some features, particularly the shape of her head, that was similar to horses of Thoroughbred lineage. She is quite large and sturdy. After Andale's death, Galadrial was given to Marcus as a gift from his old friend, Derren Brack. To Marcus's surprise, Galadrial imprinted herself to him and ease his grieving process as a way for both of them to develop a bond. Galadrial is a compassionate, loyal, and a gallant steed. =Family= ---- ☩[[Lokolf the Greatbane|'Lokolf the Greatbane☩']] Marcus's Ancestor, the First Lord of House Greatbane Lokolf the Greatbane (Born 21 January) was a proud Chieftain of his own tribe in Arathi Highlands. He has led his people to multiple victories during Troll Wars behind the famed Thoradin. He strongly believed in Thoradin and his ideas to unify humans which created an Empire, Empire of Arathor. He bore many children with the love of his life, Brunhild. After their first child, Lokolf adds two more names to his name, from that point on... People would know him as Lokolf Greatbane. ☩Roark Mendenhall☩ (WIP) [[Elise Greatbane|'Elise ']]Kilbrook Elise Rhea Kilbrook (Born 23rd of April, 36 L.C.) was born to Lord Marcus Kilbrook. The child born of Stromic descent lives with her father in Sanguine Keep. She is a quiet, yet enthusiastic young lass with a mixture of her father's charcoal-colored hair & his ocean blue hues and Kiara's beautiful, curly locks. She is mischievous, yet a very sweet healthy lass with a bright future ahead of her! [[Oliver Rosewood|'Oliver Rosewood']] Oliver Mattias Rosewood is the son of Isauriel Rosewood, a quiet yet curious lad. He has sandy blonde hair, enjoys playing outdoors and keeps his keen little blue eyes on his surroundings. He is an inquisitive young child, taking an interest in almost everything and everyone. Marcus discovered Oliver didn't have a father and he knew the feeling all too well, he imposes himself as a father figure to young Oliver. Surprisingly enough, the shy, quiet boy imprinted himself on Marcus. Shortly after Oliver and his mother moved into the Sanguine Keep, Marcus adopted him as his own. Now he enjoys his little books, being read to, coloring and spending time with Elise Kilbrook, a young toddler whom he sees as his sibling and learning aside her in life. Declan Kilbrook Declan Marcus Kilbrook (Born 18th of August, 39 L.C.) was born to Lord and Lady Kilbrook. The child born of Stromic and Lordaeronian descent lives with his parents in Sanguine Keep. A bouncy baby boy a mixture of his father's charcoal-colored hair & his mother's cerulean hues. The infant is already being spoiled with lots of love from his parents and siblings! =Relationships= ---- ☩'Shannon Warluck'☩ Shannon is Theodore's only sister and Marcus's dear friend since they grew up together in Stormwind, they spent so much time together, training, hanging out, do shenanigans with. She was truly Marcus's best friend, they shared their secrets together, they seek advice from each other and much more! Their bond is unbreakable. She's incredibly beautiful, a tom-boy but beautiful, blonde chin-length hair with two sets of hazel eyes with freckles dotting all over the bridge of her nose with a lithe, yet curvy body. She's very brilliant and energetic.... She possesses a genuine, gentle soul but at the same time, she has the silver tongue and can be quite flirty. Kiara Holton Kiara is a woman of noble birth, born to the House that lost their lands, power, and wealth against the Orcish Horde during the Second War, a woman with alteraci blood flowing through her veins. The marriage between Kiara and Marcus was proposed by Kiara's dear brother for personal gains for their shattered house. Marcus did not see through their sinister plans and accepted the proposal and courted Kiara. Kiara's an average woman with curly, brunette hair cascading down to her rumps with two sets of brown eyes with a plump, curvy frame. She's charming and alluring, she possesses a genuine, gentle soul but at the same time, she has the silver tongue and can be quite controlling. Kiara gave birth to their daughter, Elise. She then attempted to coax Marcus to sign an agreement to share his wealth with her. Later on, Kiara decided to have an affair with a wealthy lad with vast lands. She soon filed divorce and left him and their daughter. [[Isauriel Rosewood|'Isauriel Rosewood']] Isauriel Rosewood is a beautiful petite woman, small but mighty with a compassionate nature. She is a woman who takes a great pride in her work as a Physician and as of recently inherited her house upon her father’s death. Before the departure to Nazmir, Marcus met the young physician, instantly disliking her over her beliefs and philosophies. She openly believed in hope and faith and perhaps suggested to Marcus that he should do the same, only, he rejected the very possibility of it and went about his stubborn ways. He departed for Nazmir upon sour words with the priestess, but little did he know, she’d end up being the one to lead a small force into the dangerous lands to find him, battered, broken and barely alive. Fate ended up being favorable that day, recovering the man and taking him back to her estate and residing him as well as his young daughter Elise to aid him in his recovery. As he recovered, it seemed the two had grown fond of one another, but both refused to acknowledge it. There was pain in both of their pasts that they both hadn’t quite dealt with, but as weeks past and Marcus was getting better, the day was soon approaching that he would not need her anymore. A day that neither of them were looking forward to. It wasn’t until the tiny mischief of their two children that brought them together. Elise often inquired after the physician, pestering her father and Oliver, often pestered his mother for when he’d see Elise again. Eventually, the two parents began speaking, overcoming their differences. Well, rather, accepting their differences. They had grown to care for one another considerably over their time together and when graduation day came for Marcus and his therapy completed, the two never parted since. =& Enemies= ---- (WIP) =Commissioned Arts= ---- MarcusTheGallant.jpg|Marcus Royal Portrait. by https://conqvest.deviantart.com/ MarcusKilbrook.jpg|Marcus First Art. Drawn by Kamarill MWKTheGallant.jpg|The Hunter TheGallantInSuit.png|Marcus in his aristocrat clothing by Saltmatey Gallants Hair.jpg|Marcus runs his fingers through his hair by Ayie_Olaerart Smirking Marcus.jpg| Marcus grinning MarcusWKilbrook.jpg| Marcus by Solileo FingergunningMarcus.png| Marcus fingergunning The Sanguine Throne.png| Lord Kilbrook sitting upon the Sanguine Throne by Arcan-Anzas Troll Genocide.jpg| Invasion of Dafen'Zanzru, the Troll Genocide by Shadowpriest Trollslayer.png| Marcus Kilbrook, the Gallant, the Trollslayer Marcus by DF.jpg| Marcus Kilbrook by DF Marcus W. Kilbrook.jpg| Marcus growing out his hair by DF DaddysLittleTrollslayer1.png|Marcus walking with his daughter, Elise. TheRedSwordsman.jpg| Marcus the Gallant CIRCA Battle for Stromgarde DukeOfNorthfalls.jpg| Marcus on the Hunt outside of Sanguine Keep Isalder Greatbane.jpg| Marcus Kilbrook CIRCA The Witherbark Culling Lord Centurion Kilbrook.jpg| Lord Kilbrook after recovering his missing part by killing The Nazmani Boogeyman [Quote(s)] * “Is that gallantry I smell, or just stupidity? The two scents are much alike, as I recall.” * "REVEL IN RED!" * "I am not a wolf in sheep's clothing, I'm a bear in bear's clothing." * "Leave one Kilbrook alive, and the Trolls are never safe." * "Horde filths in Stromgarde?! Preposterous!" * "Well looks like I'm getting some heads tonight! Troll heads!" =Trivia= ---- IC Information * He can sing. * Marcus was exposed to swordplay, picking up a sword at six years old. * Marcus has Atelophobia. * Marcus became a Squire for a Knight of Silver Hand at age of twelve * He loves PUNS! * He's's known to be a Cooking Enthusiast. * Marcus's favorite color is Red. * Marcus is ambidextrous OOC Information ---- Character Theme: Invincible, I Will Not Bow, The Gallant, Vengeance, Champion of Stromic Nation Voice Reference: Charles Brandon Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Knights Category:Paladins Category:Stromic Category:Alteraci Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:House of Kilbrook